deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko Matoi vs Asuna Yuuki
Description Aniplex's most beloved female characters, Ryuko Matoi from Kill La Kill vs Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online will battle to see who is the stronger force? Will Ryuko "Scissor" Asuna? Or will Asuna end Ryuko with the lambent light? First Speech Queue: Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: Aniplex. Rena: A company who didn't make us. Mion: However... Rena: They made some other characters we will love and remember for generations. Mion: The 2 females who are so iconic with their blades and sexiness. Rena: Ryuko Matoi, the guitar case carrying vagabond. Mion: And Asuna Yuuki, the lightning flash. Rena: I'm Rena and this is Mion and it's our job to analyze 2 characters to see who would win a Death Battle! Ryuko Matoi Mion: Ah Honnoji Academy, A mysterious school who is under control by a student council. Their leader, Satsuki Kiryuin rules all. Rena: Her father, Isshin Matoi made a suit in which will be iconic just because of making Ryuko half-naked. Mion: Ryuko soon made friends with everyone who wanted to kill her in the early episodes to rebel against a common enemy. Rena: Kind of like our verse Mion: Right. Background: Age: 17 Height: 5'3" Weight: 117 lbs. Full Name: Ryuko Matoi Weapon: Scissor Blade Senketsu can turn into many different forms and is stronger than military grade stuff. Made friends at Honnoji Academy to rebel against Revocs Inc. Mion: Ryuko has used her scissor blade since the beginning of the series. Rena: And her purple Scissor blade? Mion: Ryuko used that after a long fight with Nui Harime Rena: Ryuko soon flew up to space to defeat Ragyo. She didn't even need a helmet. Scissor Blade: Can Extend a few feet Can become extremely huge in decommissioned mode Changes sometimes due to certain type of Senketsu mode Ryuko wears. Is meant to cut life fibers and prevent their regeneration Mion: The scissor blade is actually half-a-giant pair of scissors. Rena: What's it's specialty? Mion: Cutting life fibers... Rena: Right... Mion: Other than having powerful scissors, Ryuko has a good amount of feats in her favor. Feats: -Survived getting smashed into a group of students without a scratch -has survived her heart being torn out -Survives in space without a helmet -Can fight people with motorcycles -Fought and defeated Nui Harime, Ragyo Kiryuin, and Satsuki Kiryuin Rena: For someone who defeats everyone in her verse, it's no surprise why Ryuko is so powerful. Mion: Yep, anyway, lets move on. Asuna Yuuki Mion: Sword art online... Rena: The Death Game. Mion: When 10,000 people were trapped in the game... Rena: It took 2 heroes to free everyone. Mion: One of them being Asuna Yuuki, the lightning flash. Background: Age: 18 Height: 5'5" Weight: 121 lbs. Full Name: Asuna Yuuki Weapon: Lambent Light Fastest player of SAO, her sword was the one used by Kirito to end the game. Was able to scare a group of Soldiers off. Mion: Asuna in SAO is the fastest player. Rena: She was able to defy the game's rules and break out of paralysis. Mion: Being the girlfriend of Kirito, she ended up gaining a lot of friends. Rena: She sure did. Lambent Light Sword ended SAO. Can be enhanced with magic One of these swords can only be forged once in every 3 months. In the form of a rapier. Mion: A sword like that is very, very rare. Rena: Yes it is. Mion: It was the sword Kirito used to kill Heathcliff and end SAO with. Rena: It can be as strong as Elucidator. Mion: Maybe. Feats: -Survived years in a game of death -Died in the death game and somehow survived in real life. -Magic allows her to heal people. -Medic of "Team Kirito" -Created many techniques in her swordsmanship skills. Mion: Alright all the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Rena: Let's rock and roll! Prelude Ryuko was sitting at the dock one day and Asuna came running up to her. She jumped right over Ryuko and then turned around. Asuna: Hey buddy! Ryuko: What? Asuna: Up here! Ryuko looks up and gets up and sees Asuna. Ryuko: What do you want? Asuna: I wan't to duel! Ryuko: A duel, ha you crazy loon. Ryuko turned her back on Asuna and she then got slashed by Asuna. Ryuko: OUCH! Asuna was putting her sword away. Ryuko: You'll wish you never did that now. Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and Asuna was drawing lambent light again. It was on... FIGHT! (Credit to whoever made these sprites on the mugen database) Battle Asuna pulled out her sword and Ryuko slashed at it. Asuna blocked it and she then slashed at her. Ryuko blocked all of Asuna's attacks and she stomped a board on the dock. Asuna was catapulted at the other side. Asuna flew into the water and Ryuko extended her scissor blade out one foot into decapitation mode. She swung and it slashed Asuna, hurting her. Asuna swam away from Ryuko and got back to the coast. Ryuko jumped up and was flying at Asuna while spinning her blade. Asuna swung up and blocked Ryuko's attack. She then threw Ryuko into the water. Ryuko jumped out and slashed at Asuna again, thus she blocking it. Asuna slashed at Ryuko only for her to block it. Ryuko kicked Asuna down and slashed her. Lowering some of Asuna's HP. Asuna jumped up and slashed at Ryuko, only to get it blocked and Ryuko grabbing Asuna by the neck and throwing her down. Ryuko ran over to a tree and slashed it. Cutting it down and it fell. Asuna looked up and saw it was almost about to hit her, so she got out of the way and was able to dodge it. Asuna got up and charged at Ryuko, slashing her good and making Ryuko fall down. Some of Ryuko's blood was drawn, and it touched Senketsu. Ryuko got up and senketsu turned on. Senketsu life-fiber synchronize! Asuna: Do...Do you feel any shame in that? Ryuko flew right at Asuna and she punched her. Asuna went flying into the sea. Ryuko jumped up with her scissor blade and slashed down. SHINK! Ryuko thought she killed Asuna, but she looked down and Ryuko just fell and sliced into a fish instead. Ryuko shook the fish off her scissor blade and looked around. Asuna was then seen at the beach. Ryuko jumped out and slashed her. She then picked Asuna up and spun around with her then threw her into a rock, breaking it. Asuna got up, injured. She took a few breaths before... Ryuko: Done? Asuna said nothing when she charged at Ryuko at quick speeds and slashed her. Ryuko: OWW, Son of a bitch! Asuna came flying back, slicing Ryuko again, then she did it again, and again and again! Ryuko fell to her knees, and the blood flown down. Ryuko got up and Senketsu mutated. True Life-Fiber Synchronize! Ryuko jumped up and kicked Asuna in the face after that. Asuna flew into a boulder and it shattered. Ryuko jumped up again and pulled down a tree and swung it. It hit Asuna in the face and she flew and hit another tree. A coconut then fell on her head and broke into two. Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade and flew at Asuna with it. Asuna looked down and saw the scissor blade right through her. She was now being spun around. She slid off and hit a slope. This slope was some mountain of some sort. Asuna ran up the mountain to get away from Ryuko. OST: K1ll wa Ill Ryuko saw Asuna go up the mountain so she followed her. Ryuko charged up there with her and she then was grabbed. Ryuko threw Asuna back down. Ryuko picked up a boulder and threw it back down there with her. Asuna got out of the way when it nearly hit her. She then saw Asuna run into some bushes. Ryuko decided to follow her. But first... Ryuko went... Senketsu Senjin! Spikes were covering Senketsu and she charged down. When she ran into the bushes, the spikes were catching the leaves and taking them off. Out of nowhere Asuna punched Ryuko, but Asuna cut her hand from Senketsu senjin's spikes. Ryuko turned around and slashed Asuna and she started slashing up the jungle leaves. Ryuko was looking for Asuna so she can finish her. Meanwhile, Asuna left that part of the forest and she drunk a potion she pulled out to regain health. She looked around, Ryuko was nowhere to be seen. Asuna then went into her Alfheim, blue-undine mode. Ryuko left that part of the forest and looked around. Asuna was in her undine form on the mountain side again. Ryuko ran up and was about to slash her until... OST: Luminous sword Asuna's wings sprouted and she flew away from Ryuko. Asuna flew around Ryuko for a bit before casting some magic at her, Ryuko got out of the way. Ryuko jumped at her, but couldn't reach her. Ryuko fell into a few bushes, with all the vegetation Ryuko caught on Senketsu Senjin, she looked like she was wearing a ghilie suit. Senjin's spikes then fell off and Senketsu mutated again. Senketsu Shippu! Ryuko flew right at Asuna and slashed her. Then again, and again and again! Asuna soon turned around and caught Ryuko flying at her, she slashed Ryuko's scissor blade to the side, but not out of her hand. Ryuko then was kicked back and she hit a mountain side. Ryuko then angrily flew at Asuna, now with spikes on Senketsu, this was... Senketsu Senjin Shippu! A combination that made Ryuko stronger! Ryuko clashed her scissor blade into Asuna's sword and she started pushing her back in middair. Asuna could do nothing to stop this. Asuna tried to grab Ryuko anywhere, the spikes from the Senketsu Shippu-Senjin cut her hand and Ryuko swung again, slashing upwards and knocking Asuna back, she then kicked her up into the air. Ryuko then kicked her out and then kicked her again. Asuna was all over the place. Ryuko then kicked Asuna one last time and she started flying into her to slash her with her scissor blade multiple times. Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Asuna was covered in wounds and was tired from flying and blood loss. Asuna fell down and landed into the jungle canopy. Asuna slid off a leaf and then hit another one, and another one. Asuna then landed on a leaf, then it detached. Asuna was being taken by the leaf like a boat. She got up and used some magic to heal herself. Asuna looked around, no Ryuko to be seen. Until suddenly SHRED!!!! Ryuko came flying in, spinning her scissor blade rapidly and cutting the jungle canopy rapidly. There was an unnatural hole in the vegetation now. Ryuko landed in the water and Asuna prepared for what Ryuko was going to do now. Ryuko jumped back out of the water, now only in life-fiber synchronize senketsu form. She made a slash at Asuna, but Asuna dodged it and stuck Ryuko in the abdomen with lambent light. Ryuko then fell on the big leaf. Asuna looked over Ryuko and she got up. Ryuko: OK, girly, now you got me MAD! Senketsu: Ryuko, NO! STOP! Senketsu then turned giant and ate naked Ryuko, thus creating BERSERKER RYUKO! Asuna was terrified by the monster. So Asuna jumped away and tried to escape the monster. Asuna ran into the deep forest and hid. She heard the monster roar and it was tearing through trees. Asuna hid in the dark. She drunk a potion to get her health up again. ... ... ... Some light fell onto Asuna's back and Berserker Ryuko's head was poking in. It disappeared and then an arm reached in and grabbed Asuna. Asuna: Get the fuck off me! Asuna casted a healing spell, to heal herself, but instead it was directed towards Ryuko. Ryuko stopped and then calmed down. She then turned back normal. Ryuko was laying on the ground. Asuna walked over to Ryuko and saw her laying there. Asuna slowly walked away until. she heard some thing. ... ... ... Asuna... Slowly... Turned... Around... And... Saw... This... THING! SENKETSU KISARAGI!!! Asuna ran as fast as she can, but she was tripped by a vine. Ryuko picked her up, flew up with her and said to her. Ryuko: I won this duel! Ryuko saw a jungle house and she threw Asuna down onto it. She hit it and it blew up! KABOOM! Ryuko returned to normal and she fell, landed, and started walking over to Asuna, who was far from her. KO and Results Mion: Talk about explosive. Rena: Yeah, and that must've hurt Mion: Asuna may have had better magic and temper, she was outclassed. Rena: Ryuko beat her in many different things. Mion: Speed, Strength, Durability. You name it. Rena: And of course, Asuna maybe able to fly, but Ryuko is far more fast. Mion: I just said that. Rena: Right. Ryuko Matoi (Winner): +Faster +Stronger +More Durable +More forms +More powerful weapons -Less of a temper Asuna (Loser) +Calmer +Smarter -Weaker -Slower -Less durable -Less forms -Outclassed Rena: It seems that Ryuko can really "Scissor" the crap out of Asuna. Mion: The winner is Ryuko Matoi. Happy Easter Everyone! Next Time on Death Battle! Ragna is seen walking around, confused and disheartened until he sees a pile of gold. Wario jumps on top of it. Wario: It's MINE! Next Battle: Ragna vs Wario Who shall win? Ryuko Matoi Asuna Yuuki Which is stronger? Scissor Blade Lambent Light Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Paladinporter Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017